A Fate Worse than Death
by captainkodak1
Summary: Tim and Jim find themselves on a mission.  Getting caught could mean a fate worse than death.


**A Fate Worse Than Death  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Tim pulled his brother into the bushes, and they both crowded under the overhanging limbs of the foliage. Gasping for breath, they pulled out one of the communicators they had built. Jim hooded the screen with his hand so that the light would not give them away.

Tim caught his breath long enough to speak. "We got away that time. But they're still out looking for us."

"Yeah" panted Jim. We've got to find a way to find a safe place."

Tim shook his head. "A safe place? After what we did, there _is_ no safe place. Those hands are going to make mincemeat out of us."

A light played across the bushes as Tim and Jim froze. They were still looking for them. The green suited figure stalked by, shining the light across the landscape. The twins held their breaths. They had thought that taking on missions would be fun. This one they started on their own, and now they were in trouble. They could not contact Kim or Ron.

The green figure continued on around the corner of the building. The twins sighed in relief.

"I thought we…" started Jim.

"…were so dead" finished Tim.

They scanned the area around them and did not see anyone. The leaves crackled slightly as the two of them crawled from under the bushes. Their eyes scanned around, hoping no one heard them. They remained for a few seconds, then Tim waved to Jim, and they started moving in the other direction the figure had taken.

Jim pointed to a lookout position of their enemies' lair. It appeared to be empty. Tim's hand took to the ladder as he climbed to the position high above the ground. Jim followed closely. They entered the lookout station and quietly glanced out one of the windows. They could not see anyone or anything moving.

Tim wiped his forehead as he sat on the floor. "We're safe for now."

Jim continued to watch out the window. "Yeah, but for how long?"

Tim shuddered. "As long as it takes. Do you have any idea of what she'll _do_ if she catches us?"

Jim turned to hiss at his twin. "Don't even talk about it. Wade told us what she's done to others for _less_ than what we did to her."

Both shuddered. "A fate worse than death."

Tim sat back. "When we started to take on some of the missions, I thought it would be fun, like that first time with Ray-X. But now it's _not_ so fun."

A cracking noise below them caused them both to freeze, almost afraid to breathe. Tim slowly moved to the hatch and snuck a peek out. He jerked back.

"They're right under us" he whispered.

The twins didn't move for a minute, but it felt like hours. They waited for any movement below. Then the sounds of someone climbing the ladder came to their ears. Their eyes grew large as they stared at each other. They looked all around for someplace to hide. The climbing sounds grew closer. Tim pulled one of Kim's grapple hairdryers out of his backpack.

"Kim's gonna kill you if you break that" Jim whispered.

"Well, for right now it's gonna get us out of here." Tim answered. He stood at the door when the head of the climber poked through the hatch.

"THEY'RE UP HERE!"

Tim fired the grapple into another tree as he leaped onto the window sill. Jim joined him and wrapped his arms around his brothers' waist. Tim jumped as the darkened figure made a grab for them. They swung down to the ground and started running the instant their feet hit the dirt. A glance behind them showed their pursuers climbing down from the lookout to follow them.

The twins kept running through the trees and bushes until they approached a building. They found an open window and crawled in. Jim turned and pulled the window closed. Both of them slid against the wall as a light flashed along the window. A blue figure appeared at the window, shining a light about the room. They held their breaths until the light disappeared, and the figure with it stepped away.

Tim looked at his brother and sighed. They both sat back against the wall, wiping their foreheads.

"I thought she…"

"...really had us that time."

They sat for a few minutes before moving again. Jim slowly opened the door of the room and glanced out. They could not see anyone. They slowly crept out into the large central room, avoiding darkened shapes dotting the floor. They were about half way across the room when blinding lights came on.

"_There_ you two are!" a voice yelled.

"AUUGGGHHHH" the twins screamed.

Two arms tackled them and held them in place.

"We're _sooooo_ dead" Jim moaned.

"Oh, now, you aren't dead" Kim teased. "I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful present you gave me for my birthday. I told you what I was going to do."

"NO NO NO! Not that!" Tim and Jim yelled.

"OHHHH, yes." cooed Kim, as she rained kisses on her two brothers.

"Ow"

"Grossssss"

"COOTIES"

"Augh"

"Yuck"

"Stop"

"Bleah"

Kim stood up, holding her two brothers.

"Thank you for the wonderful present, you guys. I've wanted that dress for _so_ long. I'm going to wear it for my next date with Ron."

Tim and Jim struggled to get away from Kim. "Mom picked it out and put our names on it. We wanted to give you something else, but it blew up."

"Kimmie, Boys, look up" called Mrs. Possible.

Kim looked up to see her mother standing there with a camera.

"NOOOOOOO" screamed the boys.

CLICK went the camera with a blinding flash of light.

The twins twisted away from Kim and ran for their room. They went straight into the bathroom and stared at their reflections. The evidence of Kim's kisses adorned their faces.

"Augggh! Alcohol… Disinfectant… **Steel wool!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked up to the barricaded door of the twins' rooms. She tucked the hem of her teal green shirt into her pants. Their struggles to escape her kisses had pulled it out. A smile crossed her face as she slid an envelope under the door.

"Tweebs, I thought you might want a copy of this. Just to let you know, Wade has a copy, and I have a copy in a secure place on my website. I'll be able to post it around the world at the click of a button. If anything should happen in the future, where you two think about embarrassing me, just remember. There _is_ a fate worse than death."

Kim waited until the envelope disappeared under the door, and two screams to come from the room. She glanced down at the copy in her hand. There she was, holding both of them close, with her lipstick covering their faces. Her smiling face was beaming in the middle, between their two horror filled ones. She turned to mount the stairs to her room. She had chased the tweebs all over the neighborhood, including into Ron's tree house. Now she was going upstairs to get ready for her date with Ron. The dress was already laid out on her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to my two beta readers, you are awesome guys.

As always, Kim and the gang are owned by the Disney Company. I own this fiction.

This fiction is just one of four that I am posting today, October 4. I am posting this in celebration of two years of writing Kim Possible Fanfiction. It was two years ago that I posted my first fiction. "High on that Mountain". I hope over the years that I have been able to entertain you with my views of Kim, Ron and their friends. I hope to be writing another year from now and for years to come. I wish to thank everyone for their friendship and support over the years.

This is the Captain,  
"snaps to attention"  
RIGHT HAND SALUTE.


End file.
